Pete Spratt
Pete "The Secret Weapon" Spratt is a retired welterweight fighter. He most recently fought Eric Devila, losing via guillotine in the first round. He next fought a rematch against Ryan Ford, losing via second-round rear-naked choke again. He next faced Demi Deeds, winning via second-round armbar submission. Spratt stepped in on relatively short notice to replace the injured Richie Whitson in a rematch against fellow UFC veteran Marcus Davis. Davis defeated Spratt via unanimous decision after an excellent fight. Spratt was next set to face Brian Melancon a month after the Davis fight. Instead Melancon was replaced by relative unknown Antonio Flores. Spratt knocked Flores out in just twenty-five seconds with a single left hook. The performance was called 'vintage Secret Weapon'. He next faced Jorge Patino, losing a controversial five-round split decision for the Legacy FC welterweight championship. Spratt was next set to face French-Canadian Martin Grandmont. Not sure what happened there. I'll look it up later. Spratt next stepped in on very late notice to replace injured fellow UFC veteran Josh Burkman against Pride veteran Daniel Acacio in Brazil. Spratt won by unanimous decision after an excellent fight. The fight put Spratt back in the eyes of many fans despite being over forty. Spratt was next set to fight in the LFC main event against Strikeforce veteran Evangelista Santos but unfortunately Santos was injured. Bellator veteran and LFC newcomer Dan Hornbuckle stepped in as a replacement for Santos. Hornbuckle defeated Spratt via unanimous decision. After a decent layoff, Spratt next signed to main-event LFC once again facing Danny Salinas. Instead Spratt next signed to fight UFC veteran Tim Means. Means defeated Spratt via first round knockout and Spratt retired from the sport of mixed martial arts after the fight. Fights *Pete Spratt vs. Rich Clementi *Carlos Newton vs. Pete Spratt *Georges St. Pierre vs. Pete Spratt *Josh Koscheck vs. Pete Spratt *Marcus Davis vs. Pete Spratt 1 *Anthony Waldburger vs. Pete Spratt 1 *Pete Spratt vs. Anthony Waldburger 2 *Pete Spratt vs. Tristan Yunker - Spratt predicted that he was going to win the fight via an "emphatic K.O." Tristan Yunker didn't make weight for the bout and he was docked a percentage of his purse. *Pete Spratt vs. Ryan Ford 1 - The fight was Spratt's MFC debut. Ryan Ford came into the fight undefeated. *Pete Spratt vs. Nathan Gunn - Nathan Gunn came into the fight undefeated. *Pete Spratt vs. Luigi Fioravanti - The fight was very well anticipated. *Ryan Ford vs. Pete Spratt 2 *Marcus Davis vs. Pete Spratt 2 - Spratt was a replacement for an injured Richie Whitson. *Pete Spratt vs. Antonio Flores *Pete Spratt vs. Jorge Patino - The fight was for the vacant Legacy FC welterweight title. *Pete Spratt vs. Daniel Acacio - Spratt was a very late replacement for an injured Josh Burkman. He scored what should have been the most amazing comeback knockout of 2012 with less than a second left in the fight. Instead, the fight was scored a unanimous decision victory. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Retired fighters